The Kanes read the Chronicles
by diva123
Summary: "Ps: don't freak out" What will happen when characters of the series are grouped together by an unknown person to read the series from the top? Filled with comedy romance and a whole lot of writing.
1. Chapter 1

Yello!

This is one of my first stories on this site so please don't flame! The title kinda said straight forward what this is about so… Please read!

Chapter 1!

A year had passed for the Kane family since they had defeated Apophis-the god of chaos- and sealed away the gods. Carter and Walt were currently sitting in the Great room by the giant statue of Thoth discussing a new kid who had just joined them when a black rectangular vortex opened in the air above. Walt started and Carter was on his feet in seconds with his wand and Khopesh at hand. They stiffened in anticipation. Though there had been no battles for years and they were glad for that, with peace comes boredom. Carter was itching for combat…. Yup that god Horus had shared a mind with him for WAY too long.

Movement stirred within the darkness and two-no three books fell from the vortex to the floor with a thud. The vortex coughed out a small piece of paper before vanishing. Carter dropped his weapons into the duat. Walt blinked and cautiously picked up the paper as if it were going to bite him.

_**Hello! There you go, all three of them. Ha, I would love to see the looks on your faces when you realize what these books are! Unfortunately I cannot be here at the moment but I will meet up with you soon. This note will vanish when you're finish reading it. Don't worry it won't self destruct or anything. Bye~!**_

_**From: Anonymous but you'll probably figure it out….maybe. If not that just makes it more fun!**_

_**P.S.: don't freak out.**_

After Walt had finished reading it out loud it vanished. Carter furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't freak out? What does that mea-? "Carter was cut off when a sudden white flash burst from thin air and nearly blinded the two. There was an awful rollercoaster sensation and 16 year old Carter would never admit it but he screamed like a baby. When their vision came to again they were standing in an unfamiliar room. There was a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall with leather couches around it and a small fire place in the left corner of the room. There were animal skinned rugs scattered randomly on the floor and the walls looked like a unicorn threw up all kinds of colour on it. Apart from the walls the place looked decent and was cozy. The room had a doorway at the right corner of the room that branched of into other rooms.

A high pitched scream was heard and the two looked up just in time to see Sadie appear out of nowhere and fall on her face on the floor with a splat. She groaned and tore her face of the ground blowing away a piece of dyed blue hair from her mouth.

"What in bloody hell just happened?" She jumped on her feet before noticing there were other people in the room. She swept her eyes over Carter than at Walt/Anubis and instantly blushed and tried to fix her hair.

Bast appeared also with a ball of yarn looking irritated like she had been interrupted. Sadie gasped.

"Bast!" She screamed and death hugged the cat goddess.

Carter also looked stunned. "How are you here? I thought all the gods wer-"Carter was stopped again when Bast put up a hand to indicate he should stop talking.

"Lets wait until the others arrive, shall we?" she said with a wink.

Amos and Zia stumbled out of the air mean soon followed by Julius and his wife. A big rat with a scar on his face appeared – wait a minute sorry wrong story I wonder if any of you knew who that was…In a puff of red smoke Set in his ridiculous red clothing appeared along with Isis and Horus beside him. Walt moaned and put his hand to his head as his body flickered then Anubis was separated from him.

Sadie looked like she was going to faint. "Not again….."She murmured as she watched her two loves in two different bodies again.

Everyone looked around in astonishment except for Set, who hardly ever looked surprised.

The three books fell out of the air and hit Sadie on the head making her fall to the floor again. (I'm sorry I just like writing Sadie falling comically to the floor.)

"Well this isn't weird at all…." Zia said.

Sadie looked at the gods in surprise.

A giggle was heard and a girl with long black hair and blue eyes walked into the room. She was wearing black boots, jeans and a simple t-shirt. She clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Well you're all here!" she said. She snapped her fingers and the three books appeared in her hands.

She walked over to a sofa and sat down, everyone's eyes on her.

"What?"She asked then patted the seat beside her."Come on sit down."

When nobody moved she sighed and scratched her head.

"I guess you're not sitting down till I explain what you're doing here right? I'll explain in a moment just sit down."

Zia moved first and sat down beside her. She beamed at Zia and patted her back. "See that wasn't so hard!" Slowly everyone else moved until everyone was seated.

"Okay for starters my name is Rin. You all are here because I want you to be, full stop. These books," she gestured to the books in her hands, "are recordings of Sadie and Carter's adventures in their views. I want you to read them. You all are here in my house because all of you could not be together anywhere else. Ruby over there is dead so she couldn't have been in the real world nor can Osiris who resides in Julius. Set, Horus and Isis were you know….not available so that is why we are here. Where is here? Let's just say it's a space in time. And let's just assume I can control time. So any questions?"

Amos raised his hand.

"Yes?" Rin asked.

"Why?" He said bluntly looking straight at her.

She smirked. "Why not?"

He looked surprised.

"So anyway which of you would like to start?" Rin asked picking up 'The Red Pyramid'.

Bast raised her hand and Rin tossed the book to her. She opened it and started reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Yello!

Thanks for Guest (Please put your names when your reviewing so I can thank you) who put the first review. It's me again! Here's the second chapter. Please review!

"**A Death at the Needle" **Bast said

"Well that's a nice way to start of the story," Set said smirking.

Bast rolled her eyes at him. "Hey this chapter is in Carter's point of view," she said and everyone looked at Carter. Bast continued reading.

"**We only have a few hours so listen carefully. If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger. Sadie and I might be your only your chance."**

"Full of yourself," Zia said and Carter glared at her while everyone else snickered.

"**Go to the school."**

"Well that's informative," Bast said.

"**Find the locker."**

"Even more enlightening!" Set said.

"**I won't tell you which school or which locker, because if you're the right person you'll find it. The combination is 13/32/33."**

Julius recognized those numbers and looked at Carter.

"Is that-? "He began.

"L.A. Lakers? Yup" Carter said.

"**By the time you finish listening you'll know what those numbers mean. Just remember the story we're about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends will depend on you."**

"I would feel so special" Rin said and rolled her eyes.

"**The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, don't keep it longer than a week. Sure, it'll be tempting. I mean it will grant you almost unlimited power. But if you possess it too long, it will consume you."**

"Well…..that's nice." Amos said.

"**Learn its secrets and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting. Okay Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get on with the story."**

"Finally! Thanks Sadie," Zia said and high fived her.

"**Fine, I guess it started in London, the night our dad blew up the British museum."**

Julius looked down while Ruby rubbed his back soothingly telling him that the museum was fine now. Set snickered while Isis fluttered her wings and sighed. "That was when we were released right?"Horus asked.

"Yup." Sadie and Carter said simultaneously.

"**My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase."**

Everyone burst out laughing. Carter blushed and nudged Bast to keep reading.

"**You think I'm kidding? Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have travelled the world. I was born in L.A. but my dad's an archaeologist, so his work takes him all over. Mostly we go to Egypt, since that's his specialty. Go into a bookstore, find a book about Egypt, there's a good chance it was written by Kane. You want to know how Egyptians pulled the brains out of mummies, or built the pyramids or cursed King Tut's tomb? My dad is your man."**

Julius frowned. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" he asked. That triggered off another round of laughter. When everyone had calmed down Bast continued reading.

"**Of course, there were other reasons my dad moved around so much, but I didn't know his secret back then."**

"Sorry for not telling you Carter," Julius said.

"It's okay dad," Carter said.

"**I didn't go to school. My dad homeschooled me, if you can call it "home" schooling when you don't have a home."**

Julius felt guilty again. He should have provided a home for Carter.

"**He sort of taught me whatever he thought was important so I learned a lot about Egypt and basketball stats and my dad's favourite musicians."**

"That's all I taught you? Wow I didn't notice." Julius said scratching his chin. Carter looked at him incredulously but said nothing.

"**I read a lot, too—pretty much anything I could get my hands on, from dad's history books to fantasy novels-because I spent a lot of time sitting around in hotels and airports and dig sites in foreign countries where I didn't know anybody. My dad was always telling me to put the book down and play some ball."**

"You should take his advice Carter," Sadie said. Carter did the mature thing. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"**You ever try to start a game of pickup basketball in Aswan, Egypt?"**

"Yes." Horus said. Carter looked at him in surprise. "You have?!"

Horus rolled his eyes at him. "I've been around for a very long time Carter."

Isis smirked at him. "I think you forgot to say how many times I beat you."

Horus blushed and was about to make a smart comeback when Bast continued reading.

"**Anyway, my dad trained me early to keep all my possessions in a single suitcase that fits in an airplane compartment."**

Ruby gasped. "Julius! You're treating him like he's in the military!"

"**My dad packed the same way, except he was allowed an extra workbag for his archaeology tools."**

"Yeah sure. That's what was in the workbag," Sadie said.

"**Rule number one: I was not allowed to look in his workbag, That's a rule I never broke until the day of the explosion."**

"So it takes an explosion for obedient Carter Kane to break a rule." Set said and a golden statue of Horus fell on his head a moment after. "Ow! What the heck!"

Carter whistled innocently and fingered his wand.

"**It happened on Christmas Eve."**

Sorry guys but I'm stopping it here. I know it's not the full chapter but I have very urgent business I need to attend to… (Plus it's my BDay. Dec. 24!) So yeah press that big pretty button below and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yello!

Thanks to: PersianPrincess1123, Grytherin18, Sapphire Della Robbia, Jazmine Cruz, GeekyGirl0629 and Rhea Griffin for all the favourites and follows.

Aaquater: (sorry if I didn't spell that properly I'm relying solely on memory) *blushes*Thanks!

Lovecats20000: AWWW. Thanks!

Thanks for all the reviews!

I love it when I get reviews! It's so few though… but I'm not a review maniac so it's okay!

Here's the next chapter!

"**It happened on Christmas Eve. We were in London for visitation Day with my sister, Sadie."**

"Visitation day?" Walt asked.

"It'll be explained in the story" Carter said. Horus and Isis just sighed. They already knew about the day due to the time they had spent in the siblings' heads. Set raised an eyebrow.

"**See, Dad's only allowed two days a year** **with her- one in the winter, one in the summer**

"Why?" Amos asked.

**- because our grandparents hate him."**

"Oh."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Julius mumbled.

"**After our mom died, her parents (our grandparents) had this big court battle with Dad. After six lawyers, two fistfights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula,"**

"Near fatal?" Zia asked. (I actually forgot about her for a minute. Sorry Zia!)

"A _spatula?_" Ruby said.

"Don't ask." Julius said.

"**(Don't ask)"**

Bast looked up from the book for a second to look amusedly at Carter and Julius.

"**, they won the right to keep Sadie with them in England. She was only six, two years younger than me, and they couldn't keep us both"**

"Excuses" Carter muttered darkly under his breath.

"**- at least that was their excuse for not taking me. So Sadie was raised as a British school kid, and I travelled around with my dad. We only saw Sadie twice a year, with was fine with me."**

"Hey!" Sadie shouted, offended. "It's not like I particularly like hanging with you either!"

"Shut up Sadie" Carter said.

"**[Shut up Sadie. Yes- I'm getting to that part.]"**

Carter grinned and smirked at Sadie who glared at him irritably.

"**So anyway, my dad and I had just flown into Heathrow after a couple of delays. It was a drizzly, cold afternoon."**

Rin shivered noticeably. She hated the cold.

"**The whole taxi ride into the city my dad seemed kind of nervous."**

"You? Osiris, nervous?" Set said.

Julius looked offended.

"Hey! I'm a person too you know. Plus I'm not even Osiris right now. I'm _just _myself."

"Oh yeah. Where is Osiris anyway?" Anubis said (forgot about him too, sorry Sadie. And he's one of my fav characters too, a shame)

"You guys want him here?" Rin asked. She snapped her fingers and the blue god popped out of nowhere sitting on the couch.

"A couch? I fell flat on my face but you make him appear in a couch_**?!" **_Sadie said and if this had been an anime an angry mark would have appeared over her head. Rin shrugged.

Osiris looked around before settling his eyes on Julius.

"What happened?" he asked him.

"She happened." He replied gesturing to Rin who smiled hugely and waved.

"As a summary, we're here because I want ya'll to read Carter and Sadie's adventures in their views." She said.

Osiris nodded and seemed comfortable with this.

"Wait you're satisfied with just that explanation?" Sadie asked exasperatedly.

He just nodded again.

"Hey why don't we make Thoth appear too?!" Rin beamed.

Horus and Isis looked appalled by the proposition.

"Not that egotistical jerk," Isis scoffed.

"Come on he's not that self centered … is he?" Rin said.

Horus raised an eyebrow.

Rin shrugged and snapped her fingers again. Thoth appeared across from her with a tablecloth, a sauce stain on his mouth and messy fingers. He looked at Rin annoyed.

"Really? Right in the middle of Barbeque?" he asked.

He sighed and wiped his mouth and fingers before dropping the cloth somewhere in the Duat.

He relaxed and plopped his legs on the small table in front of him before putting his arms behind his head.

"So continue."

"You're not even going to ask why you're here?" Carter asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Carter. Juvenile, immature Carter—"

"_**Excuse me?" **_

"I'm the _god_ of knowledge." He smirked. "I don't need to ASK." He chuckled as if even the thought was absurd.

Horus looked at Rin. "What were you saying again about him not being that bad?"

Rin slumped, defeated.

A loud scratching noise filled the air and the group looked over at Bast who was using the desk as a scratching post. She brought her sharpened nails to her mouth and blew on them. Bast purred indignantly and looked at the crowd. "Can we get back to the story now, please?"

"Yeah, start." Amos said. (There are too many people here I can't remember them all!")

"**The whole taxi ride into the city, my dad seemed kind of nervous. Now my dad is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make him nervous."**

Julius smiled. This is where he would be described.

"**He has dark brown skin like mine, piercing brown eyes, a bald head, and a **goatee**, so he looks like a buff evil scientist."**

Julius raised an eyebrow at Carter. "Buff evil scientist?"

Carter nudged Bast to keep reading.

"**That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat. And his best brown suit, the one he used for public lectures. Usually he exudes so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into, but sometimes—like that afternoon—I saw another side to him that I didn't really understand. He kept looking over his shoulder like we were being hunted."**

"Which we were."

"**Dad?" I said as we were getting off the A-40. "What's wrong?"**

"**No sign of them," he muttered. Then he must have realized that he'd spoken aloud, because he looked at me kind of startled.**

"**Nothing, Carter. Everything's fine."**

"You're quite the liar." Ruby said

"**Which bothered me because my dad's a terrible liar."**

"Ha! Even your son knows it."Ruby said.

Julius frowned.

"If you knew I was lying why didn't you ask?" he asked Carter.

"You'll see."

And….. That's it. Sorry for not making the chapters long. Yeah I'm probably gonna have three chapters for every "The Red Pyramid" chapter. Gosh, this story's gonna be long. Anyway I was wondering if I had too many characters and should delete some, or just keep it like it is. Hmm so much to choose from…. Please leave some reviews (I just completely disregarded me saying I'm not a review maniac…..)

Oh well. Allons-y!


End file.
